For many years buildings used for homes or commercial use have been built in a manner that lacks structural integrity. In areas that are subject to earthquakes, tornadoes, and hurricanes, it is of utmost importance that the foundations are constructed with great strength.
In previous years foundation bolts were made of smaller diameter and shorter lengths and merely pressed down into wet concrete after it was poured. This resulted in small voids around the bolt which resulted in weaker structural strength.
It is of utmost importance that foundation bolts when placed in their required position stay without movement while the concrete is poured around them. New building codes require these bolts be placed in position prior to concrete being poured.
Building codes require that the foundation rebars be positioned in a manner that prevents them from coming in contact with earth. The current method for achieving this is to place the bottom rebar on cement blocks and hang the top rebars by tie wires to the forms or stakes above.